A leader vehicle may be a manned or an unmanned vehicle. In the case of a manned vehicle, an operator may use his or her judgment and perception to guide or navigate the vehicle in its environment. In the case of an unmanned vehicle, a guidance or navigation system may guide or navigate the vehicle in its environment. A number of follower vehicles may track the path of the leader vehicle in a coordinated manner for military, agricultural, or commercial activities.
During operation of the vehicles in an agricultural use, vehicles often travel in straight lines, in rows, and in a field. The vehicles may also travel in curved lines, in curved rows, in the field. The area in which the rows are located is referred to as a “work area” in the field. Instances occur when the vehicles turn or adjust their path. The turning usually occurs in an area of the field called the “headland”.